WAR
by supernaturaldarkangel252018
Summary: Quick little oneshot with the boys. In the Family series, but you don't have to read the others to know what's going on.


_Hey everyone! Merry (early) Christmas! This is a quick oneshot as a Christmas present to my friend Tera, but also for you guys! This is set right after Up Around the Bend and before the next story. If you haven't read the others, don't worry about it, this is just a fun little oneshot with the boys! Hope you all like it!_

* * *

Dean turned over a little in his sleep. He was actually pretty comfortable even though it was a motel bed. They usually felt like he was lying on cardboard, but this one was better than most. It didn't even have a weird smell, which was different.

His bed dipped a little, but he figured it was just Alec. He turned over again and fell back asleep.

 _"IF I LAY HERE  
IF I JUST LAY HERE  
WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD"_

Dean's eyes flew open and he fell out of the bed in surprise. His heart was pounding and he looked up from the floor towards his bed.

Alec peeked over the side with a wicked grin. "What're you doin' down there, Dean?"

"What the Hell!?" Dean exclaimed with a scowl.

"I was waiting for you to start the prank war, but I'm too impatient," Alec replied, resting his chin on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to get more than just three cell phones so it was really loud, but it still worked the way I wanted it to…Oh, and you and Sam now have this song as your ringtones too…"

"You are so in for it now," Dean threatened.

"Bring it," Alec challenged.

"Wha's goin' on?" Sam asked in his sleep.

"Alec's just declared war," Dean stated, getting up from the floor and pushing Alec back to his own side of the bed.

Sam groaned, "Why…"

"I wanna do a prank war," Alec replied. Sam turned over and fell asleep again.

Dean lay back down on the bed, but when his head hit the pillow three cell phones slid down and hit him. "Stinkin' brothers…" He grumbled. He heard Alec chuckle before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Alec was completely on guard. He decided to pull the first prank and now he was just waiting for Dean to get back at him. So far Dean hadn't done anything to him, but he was still cautious. He wasn't sure what Dean was going to do, but he knew something was coming.

He was ready for it though. He was a trained soldier and this should be child's play compared to everything else.

Alec walked into the little bathroom, but he checked the entire shower before he got in. Nothing happened during his shower so he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to get his toothbrush and toothpaste.

He ran his hand through his hair as he started brushing his teeth. He wasn't sure how extreme Dean was going to go on the pranks. He probably should have asked Sam how far they took it on the prank wars, but he was too impatient.

Alec's mouth started to feel numb, but it was too late when he finally realized it. He quickly spit in the sink, and then held up the toothpaste and looked at it like it had betrayed him. He walked out of the bathroom with the toothpaste in his hand and looked for Dean.

Dean was sitting on his bed, tying his boots. He looked up when Alec walked out and he smiled when he saw the toothpaste in his hand. Sam looked up too, and then rolled his eyes when he saw what was going on.

"Thish ish e'il," Alec tried to say, but his mouth was so numb that he couldn't even understand what he said.

"What was that?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"E'il," Alec tried again.

Dean just started laughing and Alec glared.

"Hey, you started it," Dean said, holding his hands up in defense. "Besides, a little Orajel in your toothpaste is harmless…"

Alec shook his head and went back to the bathroom. He could easily hear Dean laughing on the other side.

* * *

Dean watched Alec for three days, but he was a sneaky kid. Alec's mouth had been numb for almost an hour and Dean couldn't help asking him a ton of questions. He couldn't understand any of his answers, but it had been hilarious. Alec had eventually just glared at him instead of answering, but now Dean was waiting for the next prank.

Dean looked up when Alec walk over from the bar. He had two beers in his hand and he passed one to Dean as he sat down.

"Nope," Dean said, "I don't think so kiddo, give me that one."

Dean reached out for the beer in Alec's hand. Alec shrugged and passed the beer over, but he grabbed Dean's beer and took a drink.

"Y'know, you should go easy on me since I'm new at this whole prank war thing…" Alec said innocently.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't believe that for a second." He took a small drink of his beer, but it tasted fine and it didn't stick to his hand so he thought he was ok. He drank some more and kicked back and relaxed.

Sam was stuck back at the motel. His leg was still healing and he'd practically forced Dean and Alec out the door. He didn't want anything to do with the prank war and he was getting tired of Dean and Alec bugging him about it.

"You wanna play pool?" Alec asked after their first round of beer.

"Sure," Dean replied easily. He went over to get a game racked up while Alec got them another round. They just messed around for a while, but they weren't playing for real. They drank a couple more rounds and Dean wasn't feeling it yet, but Alec appeared to be fine too.

"Have you ever been drunk?" Dean asked Alec after a while.

Alec shook his head no and sank the 8 ball in the corner pocket, ending the game. "Nope. Metabolism burns it off too fast."

Dean smirked, "Wanna test it?"

Alec gave him a shit-eating grin and nodded. They abandoned the pool table and headed over to the bar. The girl behind the bar gave them a curious smile and leaned towards them.

"What can I get for you guys?" She asked. Her gaze shifted back and forth between them.

"He's never been drunk before, I need you to help me fix that problem," Dean said with a smile.

"I think I can manage that," She replied. She pulled out two shot glasses and poured some liquor in both. Alec smirked as he tossed back his shot and Dean did the same. The bartender filled up the glasses again and Alec picked up his shot, but then glanced over at Dean.

"You sure you can keep up?" Alec asked in amusement.

"Just drink," Dean said with a smirk, and they both tossed back the alcohol.

Dean hardly ever drank enough to actually get drunk, but after six shots he was starting to feel it. He looked over at Alec, but he just smirked back, completely fine. Dean was starting to think he had underestimated his little brother.

"You can stop if you want to," Alec said with a smile.

"Nope! I'm good!" Dean replied confidently.

They drank for a little while longer, but Dean had completely lost what was going on. Alec was talking to the bartender and Dean gave him goofy smile. He patted his little brother's back, and then leaned forward to rest his head against the bar. It'd gotten really heavy and he was ready to go to sleep.

Alec shook his shoulder and Dean blinked slowly back at him. "Wha'?" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"We need to pay for the drinks," Alec said, helping Dean up. Dean watch as Alec pulled out a wallet and grabbed some cash. It strangely looked just like his wallet, but his wallet was in his pocket. Alec must have gotten a clone wallet. That was funny 'cause Alec was his clone and now he had a clone wallet.

"Alec…you have a clone wallet," Dean said happily. "It looks jus' like mine!"

"That's because it is yours," Alec said with a laugh. Dean laughed too, but then he forgot what was funny.

"Alec, I'm so glad I found you. You're such a fun little brother," Dean said, leaning against Alec as he walked them both to the door. "Little baby brother. Now I have two little baby brothers. Too bad Sammy couldn't go out tonight…he's a sassy drunk…"

Alec just laughed in reply.

"It's so disappointing that you can't get drunk. I'm very disappointed. I want to see you drunk. Are you happy Alec? Are you happy staying with us?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, I'm happy," Alec reassured.

"I'm happy too…" Dean mumbled. He tripped over his feet, but Alec caught him. Alec stopped and Dean looked at him curiously. Next thing he knew the world was upside down and the ground seemed to be a few feet away. "What's goin' on? Why 'm I upside down?"

"I picked you up so you would stop falling over," Alec said.

"You're strong…" Dean said. He relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment. ""M jus' gonna sleep for a second…"

"Ok Dean," Alec replied.

Alec's steady steps lulled him to sleep.

Dean's head was pounding when he woke up the next morning and there was a bad taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes tighter against the blinding sunlight and rolled to press his face into his pillow. A bird chirped and Dean winced against the offending noise. It seemed like the stupid bird was right next to his pillow, chirping in his ear, and he wanted to get his gun to shoot it.

The bird chirped again, and then little talons landed on his arm. He turned his head and squinted at his arm to see a bird sitting there. Dean frowned, wondering where the bird had come from. He shook his arm and the bird flew away.

Dean rolled over, and then squinted up at the sun shining down on him. That wasn't right. Dean opened his eyes further and saw nothing but blue sky above him. He looked around and saw that his mattress was actually on top of a roof.

Dean slowly stood up and carefully walked to the edge of the roof. He dropped to his knees at the edge and barely peeked over the side. The Impala was parked on the ground far below him. Alec was lounging on the hood of the car and he looked up when Dean looked over. He gave Dean a little wave and Dean couldn't see his face, but he expected he was sporting a victorious smile.

"What the Hell!?" Dean yelled down at his little brother.

"How's the view?" Alec asked back.

"Screw you, Alec!" Dean said. "Get me down from here!"

"But it's such a nice day!" Alec replied.

"Alec, I swear, you get me down from here right now," Dean said as sternly as he could.

"Or what?" Alec asked in amusement.

"I'll think of something," Dean promised.

Alec chuckled, and then gracefully slid off of the Impala. He walked over to a fire escape on the side of the building, and then easily jumped up to the first landing. It wasn't long before Alec had climbed all the way up and was standing next to him.

"I thought I told you no more rooftops?" Dean asked in aggravation.

"You only said for me to stop hanging out on rooftops, you didn't say anything about you," Alec replied with a smirk.

"Get me down," Dean said instead of arguing with him.

Alec rolled his eyes, but then went over to the mattress and easily picked it up. He tossed it over the side of the roof and it fell to the ground a few seconds later.

"I'm not goin' that way," Dean stated.

"No kidding," Alec deadpanned back. "You could go down the fire escape like a normal person, or I could carry you down just like I carried you up. Your choice."

Dean grumbled some more, but eventually followed Alec back down the fire escape. He was definitely going to have to think of something good to get back at his little brother.

* * *

Alec lounged on the sofa, watching TV with Sam in the chair next to him. It'd been a couple days since he'd put Dean on the roof of one of the motels, and Alec was dying from the anticipation. He didn't know what Dean was going to pull on him, but it couldn't be good.

Keys suddenly landed in his lap as Dean walked by. "It's your turn for the supply run," Dean said.

"You got a list for me this time?" Alec asked in amusement.

Dean held out a piece of paper with about 10 things on it and Alec reached for it, but Dean pulled it back at the last second. "Only get the things on this list," he said sternly.

Alec smirked; he hadn't been allowed to do supply runs since the last time he'd just gotten candy. Dean liked candy too, but even he wanted some real food every so often. Alec reached for the list again, but Dean pulled it out of his reach again and Alec scowled.

"And I want the change back," Dean stated, pulling out two 20 dollar bills and putting them with the list. Alec reached out one more time and Dean gave him the list and the money. Alec smiled, and then got up and headed for the door. "And don't forget the pie!" Dean called out as Alec walked away and Alec waved him off.

Alec walked with a bounce in his step as he got in the Impala. He loved driving Dean's car and he was a lot more comfortable driving the car now than he had been at the beginning. He'd been afraid that he was going to mess up Dean's car, but Dean had helped him get over that fear. Now he was fine even just driving her by himself.

Alec sat in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. He turned the key and the engine started for a second, and the sputtered out. His eyes widened and he quickly turned the key again, but he had the same result.

"Oh shit," Alec breathed out. He quickly popped the hood and got out to look. He didn't actually know much about cars; it hadn't been part of his training. He knew how to hotwire cars and if one broke down, he would just steal another one. He didn't know how to fix cars.

Alec scanned the inside quickly, but nothing really made sense to him. It just looked like a bunch of stuff put together and he was afraid that if he touched it, he would just make it worse. Alec closed the hood and went back behind the wheel and just prayed that the car would work.

"Please, please, please work," Alec begged under his breath. He turned the key one more time, but nothing happened. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and dreaded going back inside the motel room and telling Dean that he broke his Baby.

Alec took a minute to try to think of another way out of this, but he didn't think of anything. He finally took a deep breath, and then got back out of the car and walked into the motel room with his head down.

"Alec, what's up?" Dean asked as soon as he walked into the room.

Alec kept his head down and scuffed his boot on the floor, reluctant to answer. "I think I broke your car," Alec finally mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Dean asked. He didn't sound mad, he just sounded like he hadn't heard him.

"I think I broke your car," Alec repeated a little louder, looking up just a little. Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise and Alec quickly tried to defend himself, "I don't know what happened, I just turned the key, but it wouldn't start. I don't know how to fix cars and I don't know what I did, but I know it's not working and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break her. I told you I shouldn't be driving her, I just screw everything up! I'm sorry."

"Whoa, Alec," Dean said, quickly getting to his feet and walking forward. He pulled something out of his pocket and continued, "You didn't break her kiddo, I did."

Alec froze and his mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"

"I broke her on purpose to get back at you for putting me on the roof," Dean said, smiling just a little.

Alec waited just a few seconds before he finally broke out into a small smile, "So, I didn't break her?"

"No, you didn't break her," Dean said in amusement. He reached out and ruffled Alec's hair, "C'mon, I'll show you how to fix her."

Alec's smile grew and his eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Dean replied with a laugh. Dean looped his arm around Alec's neck and they both went outside so Dean could teach him a few things about cars.

Dean had gotten him pretty good this time, but Alec didn't mind so much since he had been able to learn something from his big brother. Now he had to think of something else to continue the war.

* * *

Dean had to admit that the car prank had been a little mean, but Alec had deserved it for putting him on the roof. Even though it was a little mean, Alec had seemed to enjoy working on the Impala with him and Dean had fun teaching his little brother a thing or two about cars.

He got up and grabbed a couple of beers for him and Sam, and then sat down to watch TV with Sam. They hung out for about an hour before Alec came back with an arm load of groceries. Dean started to get up to help him unpack, but Alec waved him off and he sat back against the sofa again. It wasn't long until a delicious smell started floating through the air.

Alec really was a good cook and Dean loved it when they were in one spot long enough for him to do it. He'd told them that he'd learned to cook on one of his missions, but he didn't go into much detail about it. Dean turned to look over the back of the sofa to see if Alec needed help, but Alec just shook his head no at him.

Dean looked back to the TV and watched the game. It was a little while later when Alec brought over a plate for him and Sam, and then sat down with his own plate and looked at the TV. Dean didn't take his eyes off of the TV as he picked up the burger that was on his plate.

He took a big bite without looking and slowly started to chew. It tasted funny; not exactly bad, just funny. Dean glanced over at Sam to see if he thought it tasted funny too, but Sam seemed to like it. Dean took another bite, and frowned, trying to figure out what was with his burger.

He looked down at his burger, but it looked like something was wrong with the meat. He took off the bun and looked at it closer, "What the Hell…" Dean muttered to himself. His burger didn't look right; there was stuff in it that didn't look like meat. "What's in this?" Dean asked looking over at Alec.

Alec looked back at him like he didn't know what he was talking about. He looked down at his own burger, and then back to Dean. "What do you mean?"

"There's something in my burger," Dean said, shooting Alec an accusing look. Sam leaned over to look at his burger, and then smiled like he knew what was in it. Dean looked over at Sam, "What is it?"

Sam looked over at Alec, but then couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping. Dean looked between his two brothers, but he was starting to get a little irritated that no one was telling him what was going on. He stood and went over to Alec.

"What's in this?" Dean asked. Alec just shrugged back so Dean lifted up Alec's bun, but his burger looked normal. Dean looked back to Sam who was having trouble holding in his laughter.

"I don't know what you mean…" Alec said innocently.

Dean got his burger and showed it to Alec, "Look, there's weird stuff in it and it doesn't taste right!"

"That's because it's a veggie burger," Alec replied with a wide smile.

"A what?!" Dean asked in aggravation.

"A veggie burger," Alec said again; slower this time, like Dean hadn't understood him. "It's made of veggies instead of meat."

"I know what a veggie burger is, I want to know why I'm eating one," Dean said, looking at Alec with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you'd like it," Alec said seriously.

Dean pointed at him and stated, "I'm not eating this."

"You don't like my cooking?" Alec asked quietly.

"I don't like vegetables," Dean said as he walked back to the kitchen. He set the plate on the counter, and then went to the fridge to see what else Alec had gotten from the store. His eyes finally landed on a little cardboard pie container and he smiled in relief. He got the container out and went back to the sofa with it.

"You're gonna eat pie for dinner?" Alec asked before Dean could open his delicious pie.

"Yeah, 'cause someone ruined my burger," Dean shot back. Alec just smirked and went back to his burger. Dean looked back to his pie and smiled as he slowly opened the container. His smile fell though, when he saw a pile of carrots instead of delicious pie.

"Alec…" Dean growled, but when he looked over to where Alec had been, he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked curiously. Dean shoved the pie container full of vegetables at him; he took one look, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

Alec had felt pretty good about his little vegetable prank. Dean had taken off to get some real food, and then had glared at him the rest of the night. Dean's face when he'd seen the vegetables instead of pie had been hilarious.

It had been two days since he'd done that, and because of his little prank, he was banned from shopping by himself for a while. He didn't mind that, in fact, that made grocery shopping more fun.

He was lying on the sofa right now; he was getting bored, but they only had to sit around for a little while longer. Sam's leg was almost healed, and then they were going to go back to Seattle. Alec couldn't wait to see Max again and he thought it was going to be fun taking her on a hunt with them.

Sam was sitting at the table doing research and Dean had gone out without telling them where he was going. He said he wasn't going to be gone for long, but Alec was still bored so it seemed like a long time.

He ended up taking a nap; curled up on the sofa like a cat.

It was a few hours later when he finally woke up. He was covered in a blanket and he could hear Sam and Dean whispering to each other. He must've been more tired than he thought since he'd slept through Dean coming back and hadn't felt the blanket being put on him.

He sat up and looked over the back of the sofa at his two brothers. They were both at the little table looking at something on Sam's laptop. Sam looked up when he peeked over the top of the sofa and smiled. He nudged Dean who immediately looked in his direction.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up," Dean said in amusement.

"I wasn't asleep that long, was I?" Alec asked, but his voice was still heavy with sleep.

"4 hours," Sam said with a shrug.

"Now he's not going to sleep for the rest of the night…" Dean muttered under his breath. Alec glared back at him, but got up and went over to the little table and sat down. There was a bag down by Dean's feet which instantly made him curious.

"What's in the bag?" Alec asked.

Dean quickly kicked the bag out of sight and said, "Nothing."

Alec looked to Sam, and then back to Dean. He halfway stood up to try and get a better look. Dean moved the bag further out of sight and Alec's sharp eyes shot up to Dean's.

"Why won't you let me see it?" Alec asked.

"It's nothing," Dean tried to wave off, but that just made Alec's curiosity grow. Alec got up completely and started around the table, closer to Dean and the mysterious bag. Dean stood up and blocked his way.

"What's it for?" Alec asked instead of forcing his way past Dean.

"It's really nothing," Dean said again.

"Dean, just give it to him," Sam said with a small smile.

"Give me what?!" Alec asked excitedly; he'd never gotten presents before.

"I don't know Sam, after what he pulled on me the other day, I don't think he deserves it," Dean said.

"I said I was sorry!" Alec quickly defended. "Dean, what's in the bag?"

"It's nothing," Dean said, but there was a small smile on his face.

Alec took a small step back and waited until Dean finally relaxed his stance. Then he blurred around his big brother and scooped up the little bag. He stopped and looked inside, but there was just one thing in the bag. He pulled out a little mouse and held it up with a scowl.

"You got me a little toy mouse?" Alec asked in confusion.

"Be careful with it," Dean said seriously, but then he had to fight off a smile, "It's got catnip inside and I'm pretty sure it makes cats go crazy."

Alec glared at Dean, and then switched his glare to Sam who was laughing quietly. "You got me a cat toy?"

Dean couldn't stop his laughing as he nodded, "I thought you'd like it since you're a cat too."

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed on Dean's shoulder. Dean ruffled his hair in reply, and then took the little mouse out of his hand. He dangled it in front of Alec's face and Alec tried to get it back, but only ended up batting at it like a cat. He stopped as soon as he realized that and glared at Dean again.

"Give me back my toy," Alec said after a minute.

Dean laughed again, but gave Alec the little mouse back.

"Ok you two," Sam said after Dean had given Alec back his gift. "Prank wars are over."

"What?" Dean and Alec said at the same time.

"I have to get him back for this," Alec immediately explained.

"No," Sam said with a smile. "Because then he'll have to get you back, and then you'll get him back again, it'll never end."

"That's fine," Alec said with a smile.

"No, 'cause neither of you will ever give up, and then eventually, I'll get caught in the middle," Sam said.

"Alright, we'll call it a tie for now," Dean finally replied.

"Good," Sam said.

"I still think I won," Alec muttered.

"No you didn't," Dean instantly argued.

"Yes I did," Alec said with a smile.

"No you didn't."

"Guy," Sam cut in. They both looked over at Sam and he looked back at them like they were acting like children.

Alec chuckled, and then Dean messed up his hair again. They both dropped the argument and at the same time, went to the sofa to watch TV. Alec looked back at Sam to see him shaking his head in amusement, but he didn't say anything to them.

Alec put the little mouse in his pocket so he could put it in his bag later. Even though Dean meant it as a prank, it was still his first present ever, and he was going to keep it. Alec had a small smile tugging at his lips as he sat back and relaxed with his two brothers. The prank war had been fun, but it would be nice to be able to relax again.

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
